towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Godzilla: Das Monster aus der Tiefe
Das ist meine Godzilla Serie. *Video: Godzilla-all to blame Die Welt soll eine Anspielung der Erde sein, das heisst viele bekannte Orte der Erde werden angespielt. Die Bewohner sind Matoraner und Agori. Kapitel 1: Eine Schrekliche Endekung 9 Jahre vor der Handlung... Der Zweite Weltkrieg. Die Americun (anspielung der Amerikaner) haben die ersten Atombombe gebaut und schiessen zwei sie auf Jakon (Japan), und viele als Test in Paziko und treffen viele Insel. Dabei treffen sie unbemerkt eine unbewohnte Insel, mit viele altertümlichen Kreaturen. In diesser Insel hat nur ein Saurier ähnliche Kreatur überlebt. Weil es jetzt radioaktiv verstrahlt ist beginnt es zu mutieren, es wird langsam grösser als er jemals sein wird, und seinen Rückenplatten werden auch grösser, und spielt für das Monster eine wichtige Rolle. Heute. Nun schreiben wir das Jahr 1954. Es ist eine Stürmische Nacht bei der Küste von Jakon. Seit mehreren Tagen haben Schiffe Schiffbruch erleidet und brennen ab, die wenige Überlebenden sagen es soll ein gigantische Ungeheuer dafür schuld sein. Auf einer der drei Fischkutter, unterhalten sich ein Neuling mit seinen Boss " Sind sie sicher dass nichts passieren wird? Sie haben doch gehört was die letzten Tage passiert sind?" " Keine Sorge! Wo das passiert ist, sind von hier glatte 4 Seemeilen entfernt!" Plötzlich explodiert der rechte Fischkutter aus unbekannte weise. " Was zur Hölle!" brüllt der Boss erschreckt. Unter den linken Fischkutter beginnt sich eine Wassersäule zu formen, und der Fischkutter prallt gegen die Küste. Aus der Wassersäule taucht ein riesiges Wesen hervor der einen Blauen Strahl auf den geprallten Fischkutter schiesst, und es explodiert. Nun wendet sich das Monster zu den letzten Fischkutter. Sein Maul beginnt zu leuchten. Nur wenige springen aus dem Fischkutter, der Rest starren den Monster angstvoll an. Nun schiesst es seinen Strahl auf den Schiff, und es explodiert gewaltvoll. Am nächsten Tag finden Bewohner, der nächsten Stadt, die verbrannten Schiffwrack's. Sie suchen nach Überlebenden. Da ruft einer " Hey! Da liegt jemand!" Sie gehen zu der Person und schauen wenn die Person noch lebt. Er ist schwer verletzt und bewusstlos. Sie bringen ihm zu dem nächsten Krankenhaus. Nach paar Stunden ist er erwacht, und die Leute befragen ihn was passiert ist. Der nur so wirre Zeug redet, das ein grosses Dino ähnliche Monster, das Chaos verursacht hat. Die Leute können sich kein Bild daraus machen. Reportern sind am Ufer und betrachten die Wracks. " Wir sind in der Küste von der Stadt Dago, wo mal wieder Schiffe abgebrannt sind und Schiffbruch erleiden haben. Glücklicherweise gab es einen Überlebenden. Wir haben mal die Person befragt und der antwortete nur so ein riesen Dino hätte das verursacht." sprach einer der Reportern live. 2 Tage später Nun ist es eine schöne ruhige Nacht in der Küste. Die Stadt Dago ist voll Lebendig. Die Bewohner geniessen die Nacht. Auch der Strassenverkehr ist auch was los. Doch urplötzlich hört man dein Geschrei der den ganzen Lärm der Stadt übertrieft, der Richtung Küste kam. Paar Bewohner gehe in die Küsten und müssen entsetzt sehen wie ein riesiger, etwa 50 Meter hoher, Dino ähnlich Monster aus dem Meer, in Richtung Stadt geht. Die Bewohner schlagen Alarm, aber das Monster ist schon zu nah, um die Bewohner zu evakuieren. Kapitel 2: Godzilla! Es ist Panik in der Stadt ausgebrochen. Das Monster zerstört einfach alles was es ihm über den Weg steht. Die Bewohner rennen davon, 3 Männer verstecken sich hinter einen Auto. Sie hören einen Grollen der auf der andere Seite des gegenüberen Gebäude kommt. Hinten an das Gebäude taucht das Monster auf sieht zu den Auto, die 3 Männer rennen davon, das Monster setzt seinen Strahl ein und zerstört damit das Auto. Wärend in der Zwischenzeit ist ein Medien-Hubschrauber in der Stadt angekommen, und berichtet Live über die Zerstörung. " Wie wir sehen terrorisiert ein gigantische Monster die Stadt Dago. Laut gerüchte zu folge soll diese Monster die letzten Schiffbrüche verantwortlich zu sein. Einen Moment bitte!" Die Reporterin wird durch ihren hörgerät was zugeflüstert. " Wie mir eben zugeteilt wurde, schickt das Militär mehere Kampfjets und die neuen Produktmarke, die Axalara T1 in den Kampf. Sie sollten jeden augenblick da sein." Man wartet gespannt auf die Kampfjet's und die Axalara T1's, wärend dessen zerstört das Monster weiter die Stadt. Paar Minuten vergehen, und die Stadt ist mehr als die hälfte zerstört. Da kommen endlich die Kampfjet's und sie Axalara T1's. Es sind 20 Jet's und 10 Axalara's. Sie stürzen sich auf den Monster zu, und beschiessen es. Das Monster zerstört dabei einen mit einen kräftigen Schlag. Die Jet's fliegen weiter, dabei wendet sich das Monster zu hinen und setzt seinen Strahl ein. Dabei gehen 6 Jet's und 4 Axalara in die Luft. Nun trennen sich die Jet's und greiffen das Monster auf allen Seiten an. Das Monster setzt seinen Strahl wie verrückt ein, und zerstört sehr viele teile der Stadt. Bei dieser Rumtopperrei sind 4 Jet's zerstört geworden. 3 Jet fliegen tiefer um das Monster von Untern anzugreiffen, dabei fliegen sie durch die nicht zerstörten Teile der Stadt. Das Monster bemerkt sie, und setzt sein Strahl auf sie, aber sie fliegen weiter und der Strahl zertstört alles was im Weg steht. Der hintere Jet wird getroffen und explodiert. "Verdammt! Marko hat es erwischt!" schreit ein Pilot, der von den Strahl verfolgt wird. Der eine Weicht den Strahl aus und der andere wird erwischt. Nun fliegt der Eine zu das Monster, beschiess es und weicht aus, aber das Monster packt es und schmeisst es zu zwei Axalra, die zu him fliegen, und alle drei explodieren. Per Funktspruch werden alle restlichen Jet's und Axalara befohlen einen Rückzug zu machen. Nun fliegen sie weg, aber das Monster setzt noch mal seinen Strahl ein, und zertsört 2 Jet's und einen Axalara. Das Monster sieht wie sie weg fliegen, nun wendet es sich richtung Norden. Das Monster geht richtung Landesinnren. In ganz Jakon läuft in den Medien nur über das Monster der immer noch Landesinnere geht. Ein Moderator berichtet über das Monster " Einen Guten Abend liebe Zuschauer. Laut berichte zu folge wird das Monster Godzilla genannt. Von das Dorf, wo in der Nähe mehrer Schiffe Schiffbrüche erlieden haben, behaubten Bewohner Godzilla Nahrung seihe aus gegangen und nur Menschenofper ihn beruhigen kann. Den auserden Besitzt Godzilla über eine mächtige Kraft, einen Hitzestrahl der er aus unbekannte weise, einsetzten kann. Die Stadt Dago würde fast komplet von Godzilla zerstört, viel Einwohner verloren ihr Leben durch Godzilla. Wie es aussieht geht Godzilla richtung Satoro. Eine Evakation wird nicht geplant. Das Militär wird Godzilla mit allen Waffen angreiffen die sie haben. Da Godzilla ein Tier ist, sind seiner Überlebschance sehr gering. Das wars mit den News." Godzilla hat nun 7/8 der strecke zu Satoro zurück gelegt. Etwa einen Kilometer vor der Stadt Satoro, liegen haufen Panzer die auf Godzilla ankunft warten. Godzilla nähert sich langsam. Als er etwa 200 Meter vor den Panzer's entfernt ist, wird er beschossen. Nicht's nützt gegen diesen Ungetühm. Der setzt nun seinen Hitzestrahl, und zerstört ein grossteil der Panzer's. Paar Panzer's werden von Godzilla zertrampelt. Nun geht Godzilla in die Stadt, die Bewohner rennen mit Panik aus der Stadt. Godzilla setzt wieder seinen Hitzestrahl ein, nun auf die Stadt. In der Stadt ist ein Inferno ausgebrochen. Die Bewohner die sich noch in der Stadt befinden, kämpfen ums Überleben. Bei ein Gebäude hat sich ein Mann eingelemmt, der sieht wis sich Godzilla zu seine Richtung nähert und schreit um Hilfe : "HILFE! HILF MICH DOCH JEMAND!" Ein andere Mann der sich auch in den Gebäude befindet hört den hilfe ruf und eilt zu den Mann. Godzilla hält paar Meter vor den Gebäude an, und schaut sich um. Der Mann hat nun den eingeklemmten Mann geholfen und da sagt einer: " Godzilla scheint abgelenkt zu sein. Wir müssen sofort hier raus!" Die beide Männer rennen schnell wie möglich zu den Ausgang. Godzilla der zum Meer blickt, wendet sich und läuft gerade aus zum Meer. Dabei geht er durch das Gebäude wo sich die 2 Männer befinden, und tötet sie ohne es zu bemerkt zu haben. Nun hat Godzilla das Meer erreicht, und taucht ab. Er schwimmt zu den Ort von wo er kam. Kapitel 3: Nachforschungen Am nächsten Morgen, durchkämmern die Übelebenden die zerstörten Städte Dago und Satoro, nach weitern Überlebenden. Alle Einsatzträfte sind am die zerstörten Städte und verheilen die verwundete. Inzwischen haben sich eine Gruppen Wissenschaftler vor der Küste versammelt, unter ihnen auch Professor (Yamane), der mit seiner Tochter (Emiko) und ihre Freund der Marineoffizier Pathis die ihn begleiten, versuchen sie auf die kleine Insel Odoko hinzufahren. Tage zuvor wurde dort ein Gigantische Monster gesichtet, und das 3 Tage vor Godzilla angriff. Die Wissenschaftler denken das die Insel Odoko, Godzilla Heimat ist. Sie fahren mit einen Marine Schiff unter die Leitung von Marineoffizier Pathis. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde sind sie auf die Insel Odoko angekommen. Die Gruppen gehen zu den einzigsten Dorf dieser Insel. Professor (Yamane) fragt einen Einheimische: " Verzeihung bitte, könnte ich sie was Fragen?" " Oh Besuch! Sie dürfen mich ruhig fragen." " Danke. Können sie mir sagen wer alles vor 4 Tagen das Monster gesichtet hat?" " Sie sprechen sicher über Godzilla, habe ich recht? Der alte Mizuku hat ihn gesehen. Aber vorsicht der hat sich nicht mehr alle." "Danke für ihre Hilfe!" sagt (Yamane). Sie suchen im Dorf den alten Mizuku, dabei fehlt (Yamane) auf, das (Emiko) und Pathis fehlen. Er fragt seine Kollegen: " Weiss einer von euch wo (Emiko) und Pathis sind?" " Die beiden sind dort Oben im den grossen Hügel, wo die Blumen wachsen." antwortet ihn einer. Sie finden einen Alten Mann der, äh... naja wie soll ich sagen, gaga ist. Einer der Professoren spricht ihn an: " Verzeihung, sind sie der alte Mizuku?" " JA! Der bin ICH! Was wollen sie von MIR! Vergiss es ihr kriegt mich nie LEBENDIG!" Antwortet der alte Mizuku gestört. " Bitte beruhigen sie sich. Wir wollen nur sie was Fragen." " Wieso sagen sie das nicht frühner!" " Uns wurde gesagt das sie vor 4 Tagen ein Monster gesehen haben, können sie uns sagen wie es etwas ausgesehen hat, und ob es schon frühner auftauchte?" " Es sah etwas wie einer dierser Urvieh aus, wie hiessen sie schon wieder? Ah so ein DINO! Es lief auf zwei BEINEN! Auf seinen Rücken hattes DORNEN die DORNEN hatten! Nein es ist nicht frühner aufgetaucht, das war das erste MAL!" Antwortete der alte Mizuku. Die Wissenschaftler beginnen zu diskussiern: " Seine Beschreibung ist zwar wirr, aber es passt genau auf Godzilla zu!" sagt ein Proffessor. Plötzlich hört man ein gewaltiges Gebrüll. Es ist Godzilla der richtung Hügel läuft. " Oh nein! Es will auf den Hügel! Dort befindet sich doch (Emiko) und Pathis!" sagt der aufgeregte (Yamane). Er rennt so schnell wie er kann zu Hügel. Godzilla ist schon am Festland und ist den Hügel schon näher. Die Häuser, die Godzilla im weg stehen werden zertreten, zum Glück konnten die Leute die drinnen waren flüchten. Godzilla hat den Hügel erreicht und läuft weiter gerade aus. Die Bewohner und die Wissenschaftler folgen Godzilla. Als Godzilla die andere Seite des Hügel erreicht, läuft es nun runter. Die schönen Blumen wurden alle von Godzilla zertreteten. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Hero Gresh